25mm Cannon
A 25mm Cannon is an autocannon firing 25mm shells for use against armored targets. Such a heavy weapon is typically mounted to vehicles. There are many motorized designs of 25mm cannon, from slower-firing chain guns to rotary cannons with very high rates of fire. Some designs continue to use blowback operation, powered only by the cartridges fired. Throughout the Battlefield series, many Infantry Fighting Vehicles use a 25mm chain gun as their main armament, with later entries offering a variety of ammunition types such as high explosive, armor piercing, and canister. Battlefield 3 In , a 25mm Cannon appears on the AC-130 Gunship as both a chain gun for the primary gunner, and as an anti-air rotary cannon for both gunners. Battlefield 4 The 25mm Cannon is a Vehicle Specialization appearing in Battlefield 4 for Attack Boats and Scout Helicopters in chain gun form, and Stealth Jets and the AC-130 Gunship in rotary cannon form. Attack boats have this as their default weapon, while Scout helicopters and Stealth Jets have to unlock it. The 25mm Cannon is the Primary Weapon Specialization for Attack Boats. It provides an excellent all-rounded weapon, balancing advantages and disadvantages of the Burst Cannon and 30mm Cannon Specializations respectively. It has relatively lighter splash and direct damage than the 30mm cannon, but unlike the latter, it has minor bullet drop and higher muzzle velocity, relatively good against low flying Helicopters of all types, but is bettered by the muzzle velocity of the Burst Cannon. For Stealth Jets, the 25mm Cannon provides an overall good middle-ground between the rapid-fire, but light-damage 20mm Cannon and the heavier-hitting but slow fire-rate of the 30mm Cannon. It has a slightly lower rate of fire than the 20mm, but deals slightly higher damage and, due to its fire rate, has somewhat less spread and higher accuracy than the 20mm. The 25mm Cannon is popular in the role of anti-infantry due to these advantages. Many pilots are quick to select the 25mm Cannon as their Primary armament due to its versatility and multi-role use. Unlike the 25mm Cannon equipped aboard Attack Boats & Scout Helicopters, the Cannon aboard the Stealth Jet has a greatly increased muzzle velocity and does not require a reload or carry limited ammunition (although, like all Stealth Jet Cannon types, are prone to overheat and cool-down time). The 25mm Cannon is a Primary Weapon Specialization for Scout Helicopters which replaces the default 7.62mm Miniguns. Although it has a lower rate of fire than the 7.62mm, it is fitted with explosive rounds which deals splash damage, greatly increasing its effectiveness against vehicles. Additionally, the projectiles also deal splash damage around the point of impact, making it significantly easier to kill infantry, especially in groups. Its drawbacks compared to the 7.62mm Miniguns however, are its limited ammo, requirement of reload and lower muzzle velocity, making attacking or defending against fast, fixed-wing aircraft increasingly difficult. The 25mm Cannon returns as the third gunner's weapon aboard the AC-130 Gunship, this time using the same gatling cannon form as its real-life counterpart. Damage Statistic & Effects Stealth Jets The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from an entire full-length burst from the 25mm cannon by Stealth Jets. For added consistency, damage results were gathered with all shells striking the target in one full-length burst with no misses, and without the "Belt Feeder" vehicle specialisation equipped. Only the highest damage output recorded are listed, rounded off to the nearest '5'. TargetDrone.png|an F-35 Stealth Jet engaging a Target Drone with 25mm Cannon fire. SJCannon.png|Front view of F-35 firing 25mm Cannon. SJvsTank.png|F-35 Stealth Jet engaging armored target with 25mm Cannon fire Attack Boat The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the 25mm Shell fired from Attack Boats. To maintain consistency, results are gathered from damage inflicted upon the target by the shell impacting at a 90 degree angle. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Note that damage results are measured in both "Damage Per-Shot/Shells" ("D.P.S"), and "Damage Per-Magazine" ("D.P.M"). ABCannon.png|First-Person view of RCB engaging a DV-15 with 25mm Cannon fire. ABCannon2.png|Third-Person view of RCB engaging a DV-15 with 25mm Cannon fire. Scout Helicopters The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the 25mm Shell fired from Attack Boats. To maintain consistency, results are gathered from damage inflicted upon the target by the shell impacting at a 90 degree angle. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Note that damage results are also measured in both "Damage Per-Shot/Shells" ("D.P.S"), and "Damage Per-Magazine" ("D.P.M"). SCCannonFire.png|First-Person view of AH-6 Little Bird engaging a DV-15 with 25mm Cannon fire. SCCannonFire2.png|Third-Person view of AH-6 Little Bird engaging a DV-15 with 25mm Cannon fire. Category:Autocannons Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4